Should Have Known Better
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Pre Series. Mentions of Rape and abuse. / Hurt Sam / Protective big brother Dean/ He should have known better. He should have known letting Sam go to college was a mistake. He should have known something like this was going to happen...


He should have known better. He should have known letting Sam go to college was a mistake. He should have known something like this was going to happen...

It's the middle of the night when Dean gets the call. At first he's kind of annoyed and thinks it's dad telling him he's on his way back from the latest hunt he's been on. That's why Dean thinks for a moment when the ID is a random number. It's a California number too and for some odd reason, that's where he's at...

"Hello?" He says when he flips it open.

"D-Dean?"

Dean sits up when he notices that it's Sam on the other line. "Sam? What's wrong?" He asks and glances over at the clock. _1:30 a.m_.

He hears Sam try and get something out, but he can't understand it. "E-everything." He finally manages to get out and it's so quiet, Dean has to strain to hear it.

"Gotta be more specific little brother. Where are you?" Dean asks and gets up, already packing up his stuff.

"I'm at a payphone... I don't...I can't..." He hears Sam break out a sob and fear spreads through him.

"Why are you at a payphone? Sam, damnit what happened!" Dean snaps and he can feel his chest tightening from panic.

"I'm sorry... Dean... someone jumped me...but it wasn't anything supernatural...and he..." Sam manages to get out through the sobbing he's already doing.

"What Sam? What did he do?" Dean demands and throws his duffle over his shoulder. If Sam is seriously this upset, then Dean's going to him. And he's gonna beat the fuck out of whoever jumped him too.

"He...raped me." Sam whispers.

Dean freezes a few feet away from the impala when he hears Sam's painful words. More anger spreads through him and he bites his tounge to keep from yelling.

"D-Dean?" Sam says after a minute of silence.

Dean lets up on his tounge, and all be damned if he tastes blood. "I'm here. Sam are you near your dorm?" He asks and throws his bags into the impala, a little harder than normal.

"Not f-far. Dean, c-can you come...?"

Dean smiles a little through his own tears. "I'm already on my way. I'll be there in a few hours. Go back to your room and lock the door okay?"

"Okay. T-Thanks Dean."

Dean breaks every speed limit trying to get to Sam as soon as possible, and when he finally pulls into Stanford he parks the car and makes a break for Sam's room. He doesn't forget where it's at because Sam told him on the phone once about it and Dean made note to never forget.

It was all coming into advantage now.

"Sam?" Dean says quietly and knocks on the door. He waits patiently for Sam to open up the door and tries to calm down when the knob finally turns and he opens the door.

In the doorway, Dean gets hit with a cup of salt and some water, which he guesses is holy water because why else would Sam be throwing it on him?

He looks at Sam and notices the pure angst of fear in his eyes and it kills him. And he doesn't react when Sam mutters "christo." Much to Sam's relief.

"It's me. It's okay Sammy." Dean says and steps inside. Sam throws his arms around him and hugs him tight and buries his face in Dean's neck.

"You came." He mumbles, and Dean can feel him starting to cry all over again.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" Dean asks and rubs Sam's back in an offer to comfort him. He doesn't get an answer, but that's alright for now.

"Let's sit down." Dean says and Sam slowly leads him into the bedroom and sits down on the bed, still holding onto Dean's sleeve.

Dean takes notice of Sam's wet hair and sighs. "You showered?"

Sam looks down and sniffs hard. He knew he shouldn't have, but he felt so disgusted and he felt he had no choice.

"He did a number on you huh?" Dean asks and takes a look at his face. His eye is black and is lip is busted but he knows that's nothing compared to what else happened.

Sam slowly raises up his shirt and Dean gasps a little at the damage done to his ribs. "Kicked me down." Sam mumbles.

"You breathing alright?" Dean asks and gently probes around the area making Sam jump back in fear.

"Shit. Sorry...I just wanna make sure you don't have a punctured lung or anything." Dean says and holds his hands up and mentally kicking himself.

"N-no...it's okay...sorry I just..." Tears fall from Sam's eyes and he finally slumps against Dean and wraps his arms around him.

"Who was it?" Dean finally asks. When Sam gives him a name all hell is gonna break loose. He's gonna kill that son of a bitch and it's gonna be slow and painful. That bastard is gonna _pay _for hurting his Sammy.

"I don't even know." Sam says and sniffs, making Dean curse. "He had on a mask...beat the hell out of me in an alley and smashed my phone all to hell. That's why I called off the payphone..."

"Sssssshhh." Dean soothes and gently rocks Sam in his arms, something he hasn't done since Sam was six. But Sam isn't complaining now and he instantly relaxes.

"I'm sorry." Sam finally says.

"Oh god. For what Sam? What are you possibly sorry for?" Dean asks and lets his cheek rest on Sam's head.

"For fighting with dad. For leaving, for letting that guy take advantage of me-"

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. He had no right doing that to you." Dean says, cutting him off mid sentence.

"I tried to fight...did everything you and dad tought me but...it wasn't enough..." Sam says and looks up at him.

"I have no doubt you didn't Sammy. I have no doubt." Dean says and nods.

"And I'm sorry for calling you... I shouldn't have tore you away like that." Sam says and goes back to crying again. "It hurt so bad Dean!"

Dean let's a few tears of his own fall and holds onto Sam tighter. "I know it did. Don't be sorry for calling me, I'm so glad you did Sam... Fuck! I was gonna visit you earlier today but figured you'd be busy since it's a school night...I should have came then." He says and curses himself.

None of this would have happened then!

"It's not your fault." Sam says and sniffs. "Not your fault."

"I should have known though." Dean says and buuries his face in Sam's hair. "God damnit, I should have known."

Sam doesn't say anything after that and neither does Dean. They both blame themselves and once Sam finally passes out from exhaustion Dean lays him down on the bed and tucks him in and whispers , "It's okay Sam. I'm not gonna leave you again. I promise."

* * *

_End._


End file.
